Titanformers (Rewritten)
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The Cybertronian war reaches Earth. Things will change. Protect or destroy. (There will be more worlds than G1 involved.)
1. Prologue

**Hello, DC lovers. Centurion Maximo checking in and this is me doing a rewrite on a surprisingly hit short-lived fic: Titanformers. After a little over two years, I've finally gotten to rewriting the fic as I feel I could do a lot better as I've proven myself with Dustformers and Young Justice: Their War, Our World.**

**Now, this fic will have Bayverse elements involved (Mainly from the 2007 film). There will also be Bayverse characters brought into this. **

**Now, a major difference to this version of Titanformers is that I will allow OCs (Teen Titans & Transformers) as I didn't in the previous version. I forgot to mention that.**

**I hope people will like this rewrite. There will be strong language when I feel it's needed for a situation. Without further ado, let's jump in!**

* * *

_Our world, our once peaceful race was torn apart by war. Two factions fighting for control of our own planet, eventually consuming the planet with death and we were forced to scatter to the far reaches of space. _

_Soon, when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth, but we were already too late._

_*Qatar. Qatar Desert. 18:43 pm* _

It was a beautiful, bright day. An MH-53J Pave Low III was flying towards some destination. However, a few minutes later, two F-22 Raptors tracked the helicopter looking it over. When they saw things were good, they began to escort the helicopter to their base. The vehicle accelerated its speed following the two F-22 Raptors to where they were going.

An hour later, the MH-53J Pave Low III was very near the military base. Little did the military know what was in store for them.

_*Qatar. American Forward Operations Base. Qatar Desert. 20:13 pm*_

The helicopter made it to the base. _"The bogey has landed!" _A soldier in the tower announced. However, all the electronic equipment began going haywire.

"MH-53 Pilot: Power down immediately." The commanding officer in the tower ordered. The pilot in the helicopter didn't comply. "Have your crew step out or we will detain you."

All of a sudden, the helicopter's blades stopped spinning and made a weird sound as they seemed to retract to the back.

"What the hell is going on?!" A soldier in a vehicle in front of the helicopter shouted.

"Standby to engage!" Another soldier shouted. Suddenly, the helicopter began to change form. Parts shifted around as they attatched to what looked like limbs, A head popped out of a chest compartment. The soldiers began shooting at the new mysterious robot.

The soldiers in the tower could only stare in shock and terror at what was happening right before them. "Holy shit..."

The soldiers kept firing, but it did very little to actually hurt the strange machine as it fired missiles and machine guns until activating an EMP pulse that broke all the glass and knocked out all antennae in the base. "The antennae farm's been taken out! We're under attack!"

The robot continued it's assault on the base, having little to no effort wiping out military personnel and vehicles with it's weapons. Soon, it found a structure with a hardline network and began hacking into it. The commanding officer did his best and managed to succeed in cutting the hardlines to the military network, but was killed in the process.

The slaughter continued as tanks were on fire and being thrown everywhere and choppers were being shot down in an instant. The military soldiers had no chance against this intruder. One of the soldiers wound up between it's feet. The robot looked down in momentary curiosity before revealing a gun in it's chest, ready to end the soldier's life, but another fired a grenade hitting it in the chest.

The robot suffered momentary recoil but fired flares as a countermeasure to ensure it didn't happen again. Angered, the robot unleashed a robotic scorpion from it's back. This robotic scorpion screeched before disappearing in the desert sand. The larger robot continued with destroying the military base, eradicating everything in sight. Screams could be heard as people were getting injured and/or killed in an instant.

In the end, there were zero survivors.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the first chapter of the rewrite of Titanformers. People that remember the 2007 film, the Transformer that attacked is indeed Blackout, except I'm giving him his own G1-like design, but I'm keeping the Bayverse design of his head as I admit, his head design is cool. I also kept his alternate mode as it is a military helicopter. I also plan to do more with Blackout.**

**Another thing I'm keeping from the 2007 Bayverse film is Scorponok as to be honest, I never liked G1 Scorponok, not even in the Japanese series: _The Headmasters_. The 2007 film made Scorponok actually kind of badass, and I liked his design in the film as well. I also felt it fit better than Scorponok being a Headmaster.**

**This is only the beginning of the Titanformers rewrite. I really hope people like it as I aim for this version to be better and more structurally sound than the previous version.**

**Now, like with Dustformers and Young Justice: Their War, Our World, If anyone has any OCs/story ideas (DC or Transformers), please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. I want this rewrite to be better, and it can be possible with your contributions.**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello, fellow heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo reporting in, and welcome back to Titanformers (Rewritten). I hope everyone liked the short prologue of this rewritten version. **

**I aim for this version to be more linear story-wise than the last. Please let me know in the comments or personally PM me if you have any OCs and/or story ideas.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or Transformers except for my own OCs and story ideas.**

**PS: I'll be using some parts I wrote for the previous version in the story.**

* * *

_*Jump City. Titans Tower. 10:21 am*_

Jump City was quiet and normal. Crime was at an all-time low right now. Thieves, criminals, and hired thugs were hiding from the Teen Titans, the heroes protecting Jump City. At the Titan's Tower, it was the usual hustle and bustle: Robin was training, Cyborg and Beast were playing video games, Starfire was trying to talk with Raven who was sitting on a couch trying to read a book.

"Friend Raven, do you want to partake in the shopping?" Starfire asked.

"No." Raven replied stoically.

"Why not?" Starfire pouted.

"I don't like activities that involve me not reading." Raven replied with the same stoicness.

"Come on, Raven. You gotta do something other than reading sometimes." Cyborg added from the other couch.

Raven glared slightly at her half-metal teammate. Beast Boy quietly snickered at Cyborg's words. Needless to say, everyone (Even Raven) was bored. They wanted some action. Suddenly, Robin ran into the room.

"Guys! Come on! I just heard that a meteor crashed near a laboratory last night!" He shouted.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"What're we waiting for!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Starfire added.

Raven sighed at her teammate's enthusiasm and nodded slightly. With that, the Titans left their tower and started heading towards the crash site.

_*Jump City. Crash Site. Near Laboratory. 13:45 pm*_

A couple hours later, the team of heroes arrived at the crash site, only to find an empty crater where the meteor was supposed to be.

"Isn't there supposed to be a meteor here?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah. It couldn't have gotten up and walked away." Robin stated.

"Apparently, it did, friend Robin." Starfire said, pointing to strange footprints leading away from the crater.

"Well, that's weird." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Weirder than what we usually find and /or fight?" Raven asked rhetorically. Cyborg simply rolled his human eye.

"It doesn't matter whether it's weirder or not, we can't let whatever came from the meteor hurt people if it's hostile." Robin said.

"Yes. If it is unfriendly, we must stop it." Starfire said, agreeing with her leader, friend, and crush.

"First, we have to figure out where this thing went." Raven stated.

"Well, then let's get on that, shall we?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

_*Jump City Limits. 15:09 pm*_

An orange-yellow Lamborghini Countach was in high speed towards Jump City, almost like it was moving with a purpose.

Soon enough, it reached a sign that said 'Entering Jump City'. The car then began decreasing it's speed and entering the speed limit within the city.

_*Jump City. Titans Tower. 17:32 pm*_

"I can't believe a meteor simply got up and walked away." Beast Boy groaned.

"That doesn't happen, Beast Boy." Raven said stoically.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed. "It might've been taken away for study."

"We do not know that for sure, Friend Cyborg." Starfire added.

"Starfire's right. Right now, we're in the dark about this." Robin stated. "I say we take our time in finding this out."

"Hey, guys!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Take a look at this." They looked at what Cyborg was looking at and read that a military base in Qatar was attacked leaving zero survivors. Said attacker attempted to hack into the military network, but was cut off.

"Well, that's a bit brutal." Beast Boy commented.

"You think?" Raven sarcastically replied.

"Who would do something like this?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Starfire, but this is kind of a big thing leaving no survivors. Whoever did this obviously means business." Robin said. "We'll have to be on our guard in case this person ever steps foot into Jump City."

_*Star City. Pyrus Laboratories. 20:12 pm*_

A man with orange hair, blue eyes, a scar on his left eye wearing a black and white business suit was walking into the data storage department building to do some 'maintenance'. "Going into data storage, Mr. Ledward?" A security guard asked.

"Of course. It's standard procedure for me at this point." Mr. Ledward replied with a smile. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Mr. Ledward gained a serious expression on his face. He then took out his laptop and talked to it. "You know what to do. Make sure to not leave a trail for anyone to follow. We don't need any attention."

The laptop seemed to beep and chirp in acknowledgment. When Mr. Ledward reached the data storage, he put the laptop down and within a second, it just vanished. In its place was a human-sized black and red robot with two red eyes. It made it's way to a data port and began hacking in, proceeding to download secret specs from Pyrus Laboratories.

The robot managed to download much information from the data storage before being cut off. The last page of data the robot stumbled upon intrigued it. When security forces arrived, Mr. Ledward was nowhere to be seen. When they spotted the robot, they began shooting at it only to have it retaliate by shooting a sort of projectile at them, killing them instantly. When more security forces arrived, the robot was nowhere to be seen as it was back in it's laptop form.

Suddenly, Mr. Ledward appeared. "What happened?" He asked.

"Mr. Ledward! Are you okay?" A security guard asked in concern.

"I'm fine. That robot merely knocked me out. I'm just glad that the data hack was prevented from being completed fully." Mr. Ledward sighed.

"Alright, Mr. Ledward. Go outside with the rest of the staff and get your laptop somewhere safe." The second security guard said.

"Of course." Mr. Ledward acknowledged as he grabbed his laptop and walked out. Once outside, a black Saleen S281 Police Car drove up. Mr. Ledward subtly smirked as he walked over and gave the laptop to the officer inside the car. After a few minutes, the police car drove off with Mr. Ledward's laptop.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the first chapter of Titanformers: Rewritten. The Titans have read a secret report about Blackout attacking the base in Qatar, but they don't really know what's going on.**

**As always, if anyone has any OCs or story ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**Speaking of OCs, we have three OCs of mine seen in the story so far. The first one won't be revealed yet, but the second is Mr. Ledward of Pyrus Laboratories in Star City, and the third's name won't be revealed right now, but the names of the first and third OCs are coming. Now, Mr. Ledward works for Pyrus Laboratories, or is that really the case?**

**On that note, we're introduced to an OL (Original Location) of mine in Star City called Pyrus Laboratories. The scene in Pyrus Laboratories was inspired by a specific scene from the 2007 film which also includes another Decepticon from the 2007 film: Barricade. Who knows what the data downloaded from Pyrus Laboratories contains. We'll just have to find out. Another question is what does Pyrus Laboratories specialize in?**

**This is just the beginning of the adventure of Titanformers: Rewritten.**


	3. Investigation Begun

**Hello, fellow heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo checking back in and welcome back to **_**Titanformers: Rewritten**_**. I hope people are liking this rewritten version so far. **

**I'm back to writing this story. I hope people continue to read it and like from whatever point in time. Now, Like I said, this story will have some aspects from the 2007 film and some of the comics, but that's about it for now.**

**Oh, by the way, for those wondering, this story takes place after the series. Now, I don't own Teen Titans nor Transformers except my own OCs.**

**Now, without further ado, let's jump in there!**

* * *

_*Jump City. Titans Tower. 8:00 am*_

"Did you guys here? Someone hacked into the database at Pyrus Laboratories." Cyborg informed.

"Who did it?" Robin asked.

"The local authorities don't know. All they know was that a ton of data was copied and stolen." Cyborg responded.

"Do they know what data was stolen specifically?" Raven asked.

Cyborg's answer was to shake his head. "All I know after that is now Pyrus Laboratories is on complete lockdown. No one gets in or out without special clearance codes."

"It's a good precaution to maybe try and catch the one who performed the hacking." Starfire pointed out.

"Still, they might not." Robin calmly retorted. "Whoever hacked their database must be good to not leave any sort of clues to their identity."

"Maybe this person's a neat freak." Beast Boy muttered with a small grin, making Raven look at him with a deadpan expression.

"Beast Boy, could you please get serious?" Raven asked in monotone.

"We should investigate and check for anything out of the ordinary." Robin suggested.

"That's a good idea." Cyborg agreed. "Maybe we can find some clues as to what's going on."

"Wonderful idea!' Starfire cheered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy asked. "Why don't we start?"

_*Jump City. Abandoned Underground Parking Space. 9:12 am*_

The orange-yellow Lamborghini Countach had found an abandoned underground parking area that it could use. After entering it, it stopped in a parking space and turned off it's lights. Seconds after though, it seemed to glow a light blue on the inside.

The light glowed brighter for a few seconds before dying down. Then, it was dark in the parking area again.

_*Star City. Pyrus Laboratories. Crime Scene. 10:32 am*_

The Titans only landed a few minutes ago to start their investigation of what happened. When they reached Pyrus Laboratories, they saw police cars everywhere. "Guess they're doing their own investigation." Cyborg guessed.

"They'll more than likely miss something important to what's going on." Beast Boy assumed.

"Beast Boy, please..." Raven sighed in irritation.

As the group got closer to the building, the police noticed them. "The Teen Titans? What're you all doing here?" An officer asked.

"We're here to look for look for any clues as to what happened here." Robin explained.

"Are you serious?" Another officer asked incredulously. "Why would you come from your tower back in Jump City just to investigate something that happened here?"

"That's exactly it, officer." Starfire replied cheerfully.

A third officer sighed in slight frustration, though it didn't show. "Very well. You five can investigate, but try not to butt into police business too much." The team nodded as they went into the building. They didn't notice that Mr. Ledward was watching them enter. With a scowl, he turned to leave the vicinity.

When he reached a certain road, the same black Saleen S281 Police Car was parked on the side of the street. Seconds later, Mr. Ledward hopped in.

"I take it things went as planned." The officer assumed with a smile.

"Not really. A group of heroes calling themselves the Teen Titans have begun their own investigation of my handiwork back at Pyrus Laboratories as well as Hyper Hack's." Mr. Ledward responded with the same scowl.

"What?" The officer growled, his eyes actually glowing red.

"Yeah. However, one of them looked... familiar." Mr. Ledward muttered.

"Familiar?" The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's nothing to concern ourselves with." Mr. Ledward shrugged off.

"It better not be." The officer growled again before calming down. "Anyway, did you manage to retrieve any new information?"

"Not today." Mr. Ledward sighed. "I should have a better chance tomorrow."

"See that you do. The enemy might already be here." The officer pointed out. "We can't afford to miss any chance to find it here."

"I completely understand." Mr. Ledward acknowledged.

"Good. Remember that, Mr. Ledward" The officer said. "Now, let's go." With that, the vehicle sped off.

_*Jump City Limits. 12:09 pm*_

A purple and hot pink Porsche 924 Turbo was driving fast to reach a certain point in Jump City. In fact, it was going the same speed as the Lamborghini Countach. The Porsche reached Jump City in less than 60 seconds.

All of a sudden, it received a specific signal that made the inside of the car light up a light blue. The car seemed to understand the signal and headed for the Lamborghini Countach's location.

_*Jump City. Titan's Tower. 14:12 pm*_

The Teen Titans were back in their tower, but were slightly irritated as they found nothing that could help them with their investigation. "Well, that was a bust." Beast Boy groaned.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Beast Boy." Raven remarked sarcastically.

"Whoever did this was really good at covering their tracks." Robin deduced. "Someone like that wouldn't work alone either. They'd have an accomplice for a secondary purpose."

"Well, this means we have absolutely zero leads." Cyborg added.

"We must not feel down, friends. We will catch whoever's responsible for this." Starfire reassured.

Robin smiled slightly at Starfire's enthusiasm, but his facial expression quickly reverted to serious mode. "I'm gonna go out on patrol to try and clear my head and maybe grab a bite." With that, he walked out of the tower.

_*Jump City. 18:54 pm*_

It just became dark outside. Robin was once again on patrol after grabbing a bite to eat. Like he said, he was trying to clear his head, but he didn't see was a yellow and black 1977 Chevrolet Camaro seemingly observing him drive around. After a few more minutes, the Camaro drove off with it's headlights off.

Back with Robin, he was just about to head back to the tower when he saw the same Camaro driving somewhere. Curiosity got the best of him, and decided to follow the car. Robin tracked the car to an abandoned junkyard, got off his bike and followed it in. What he saw though, he would never forget. In the car's place was a giant robot standing perfectly upright.

"Oh, my god!" He very quietly exclaimed, his eyes as wide as they can be. He then saw the robot shine a bright blue light into the night sky. This was something completely unexpected when he went on patrol tonight. He honestly didn't know if his friends and teammates would believe him if he told them.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Titanformers: Rewrtitten. The Titans have begun investigating what happened at Pyrus Laboratories while the Lamborghini Countach has an abandoned underground parking space to use for whatever purpose and has begun broadcasting some kind of signal.**

**The Teen Titans don't know what's in story for them once they get really involved with this. Anyway, Barricade and Mr. Ledward have reappeared and it looks like they're planning something. ****Meanwhile, at the Jump City Limits, a purple and hot pink Porsche 924 Turbo was seen heading towards the same location as the Lamborghini Countach.**

**Now, unlike my other DC/Transformers crossover: s/13325966/1/Young-Justice-Their-War-Our-World, ****I'll probably be getting to the big reveal of the Transformers much earlier. Some of the things they've accomplished may be nothing compared to being involved in the Transformers war.**

**Now, Robin has seen (Albeit not very clearly), a Transformer and it's one we all know very well, from back in 1984. Also, some of you may remember this from the 2007 film.**

**As usual, if you have any ideas (Teen Titans or Transformers), please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Seriously, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to show them to me.**

* * *

**Speaking of which, if you do have any ideas, here's a template for each franchise to help you out:**

**Transformers:**

**Name:**

**Affiliation:**

**Motto (If any):**

**Alternate Mode:**

**Mental Age (In Earth Terms):**

**Height:**

**Function:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons:**

**Abilities (If any):**

**Sparkmate (If any):**

**Strength:**  
**Intelligence:**  
**Speed:**  
**Endurance:**  
**Rank:**  
**Courage:**  
**Firepower:**  
**Skill:**

**Physical Characteristics****/Appearance (If you want to add it in):**

**Background:**

**Random Facts/Quirks:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Teen Titans:**

**Name/Secret Identity:**

**Powers:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Quote:**

**Place of Origin:**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Talents:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Civilian Outfit:**

**Relationships:**

**Now, you can add what you want to both templates to add to your character. It's also fine if you want to shorten the template you're using.**

**PS: If you don't want to PM me or leave a review, you can reach out to me on my Discord: ****MatrixCenturion10#5837**


End file.
